Realmente Perfecto
by kikyole25
Summary: Mikasa comienza a recordar cómo un día, su vida cambió, y cómo terminó siendo consolada por la persona a quien menos esperaba. One shot de Levi y Mikasa, tiene lemon por lo que la edad recomendada es 18 años. Espero que les guste.


**Realmente Perfecto**

No sabía porqué llegamos tan lejos esa noche, no sabía él porque de las acciones de ambos… simplemente me deje llevar. Siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con el, con Eren; jamás imaginé que sería con otra persona, como fui capaz de involucrarme con mi superior, como fui capaz de dejarme llevar de esa forma. Siempre fui una persona lógica, astuta, calmada, siempre he mantenido mi posición en todo momento, y siempre he sabido cual es mi lugar en cada sitio. El dónde y como ocurrió, lo sé, pero el porqué sucedió, todavía no lo tengo tan claro.

Los acontecimientos sucedidos después de que secuestraran a Eren junto con Historia, despertaron en mi nuevos temores. No sólo era el hecho de que no podría volver a verlo más, si no que, podría entre ellos dos surgir algo que se estaba forjando desde que empezamos nuestra carrera en la Legión. Primero fue Annie, después Historia, y tal vez más tarde sería otra mujer, pero nunca yo.

Tal vez el detonante de todo lo que ocurrió después, fue el secuestro, pero luego al ver la complicidad que entre ellos dos existía, las miradas que se daban, no tan inocentes, y esa cercanía que les gustaba mantener, hizo que por fin me diera cuenta de que jamás él me vería de esa forma con la que mira otras mujeres. Tal vez porque no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él, tal vez por que me considera muy poca cosa, o tal vez por que nunca me vio con otros ojos que no fueran con los de hermana.

Sé que no tengo excusa y podría decir que todo fue por culpa del maldito Eren, pero sería muy cobarde de mi parte, decir que todo fue por culpa de los demás; es cierto que fue él el que me empujó a sus brazos, él que hizo que cayera en depresión, ya que no compartía para nada mis sentimientos. Pero en el fondo sé bien que la culpa es mía por enamorarme de quien no debía. Y bueno…el cómo terminé en los brazos del capitán, pues…aún lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en la batalla contra el titán bestia, y la coronación de Historia vivimos unos días de paz, por primera vez disfruté de unas merecidas vacaciones, y claro como no, quería disfrutarlas con Armin y con Eren…este último como siempre pasó totalmente de mi, ya que era mas importante el estar con Historia.

Pero no fue eso lo que me llevó a ese bar cutre y mal oliente; el verlos juntos, solo hacía que dentro de mi creciera varios sentimientos, entre los que se encontraban, odio, rencor, y envidia tal vez hacia mi reina, aunque claro, esos sentimientos una buena persona y sobre todo una buena chica como yo, jamas los debería de sentir. Lo que se olvidan es que aunque siempre me mantuviera serena e impasible, controlándolo todo, soy tan humana como el resto, y es natural que todos tengamos esos sentimientos, aunque sea una vez en la vida.

Pero como ya he dicho, el verlos juntos solo me causaban esos sentimientos, el verdadero detonante de mi borrachera, fue cuando entré en la alcoba real y me encontré con una escena que jamás olvidaré en la vida. Escuché varios ruidos procedentes de la habitación de historia, era más o menos las 9 de la noche, era invierno, y por lo general la gente acostumbraba a irse a la cama lo antes posible, ya que el día comenzaba pronto. Siempre suelo estar alerta, esperando algún ataque del enemigo, y claro al oír algunos ruidos extraños procedentes de la alcoba real, no dudé ni un segundo en actuar; ojalá y no lo hubiera hecho jamás…

Después de ver eso, me fui de mi habitación, salí a la calle con la esperanza de encontrar algo de consuelo, caminé y caminé durante algunas horas, quería irme lo mas lejos de aquel lugar, no quería volver nunca más, ya que sentía que algo dentro mí se había roto por completo. Al no encontrar consuelo de ninguna de las maneras, se me ocurrió algo meramente humano: beber.

Al entrar con la ropa de la legión no me dijeron absolutamente nada, me acerqué hasta la barra y pedí algo de beber, algo que contenga mucho alcohol dije, un whisky tal vez me preguntó el tabernero, eso mismo contesté. El líquido me ardía al pasar por la garganta, pero ya que estaba y había pagado no lo iba a desperdiciar.

No se cuantas copas llevaba encima, lo único que sé, es ver la figura del capitán al lado mío, tomándose un whisky al igual que yo, luego me dijo algo que no logré entender. Al rato recuerdo que estábamos caminando por la calle, y yo que estaba muy bebida, decidí a modo de broma y de osadía, pasar mi brazo por encima de su cuello, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o tal vez como si fuéramos una pareja…No sé porqué hice eso, seguramente porque estaba borracha y creía que estaba soñando. Mi sorpresa llegó cuando vi que a él no le importó mis acciones, así que, durante un buen rato caminamos abrazados por las calles de la capital…

Es cierto que entre Levi y yo (ahora que les estoy contando esto le puedo llamar por su nombre), existió algo único, algo que de alguna manera nos unía, y es que él siempre confió en mi más que en nadie. Tal vez fue por esa confianza por lo que dejó que yo pasara el umbral que nadie lo había hecho, y menos tan íntimamente. Siempre tuvo conmigo miradas que a nadie más le daba, a veces me contaba cosas que le habían sucedido, de una manera natural y espontánea, nada de rangos, ni de señor, o capitán que se acostumbraba en el ejército, charlábamos como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Estas charlas se daban cuando estábamos solos y nadie era partícipe de aquello.

Y claramente yo al estar pensando en otro hombre, jamás me di cuenta de lo que él había comenzado a sentir por mi. No hasta esa noche, donde por primera vez vi a Levi como un hombre de carne y hueso, y no como el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, me pidió que guardara silencio, y así lo hice, lo único que me pareció extraño fue que no me llevó a mi habitación, si no a la suya.

Me dio un poco de agua y me sentó en la cama, después escuché como por lo bajo me regañaba, yo no dije nada y comencé a quitarme la bufanda, la chaqueta y los arneses que traía encima.

No se fue lo que me dio, pero en una hora mas o menos, pude recuperar un poco la consciencia, me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara ahí ya que la zona de las mujeres estaba muy vigilada, y que no era nada conveniente que a esas horas de la madrugada se me viera borracha y en compañía de un hombre. Me senté en la cama y lo vi sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, al igual que un padre, esperando dar una charla de desaprobación a su hija.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mikasa?- me preguntó. No sabía que responder, por lo que agaché la cabeza y no respondí nada. Vi como lentamente se fue acercando hasta donde me encontraba, se arrodilló frente a mi y con dulzura que nunca hubiera esperado de un hombre como él, me acarició las mejillas, como queriendo darme algún tipo de consuelo. Este gesto tan espontáneo, tan natural, tan puro, hizo que en un momento me derrumbara frente a él.

Lloré, sí, lloré como nunca en la vida, como una niña desesperada porque algo grave le había sucedido. Lloré por todo: por mis padres muertos, por la vida tan cruel que nos había tocado vivir, y lloré por Eren. Abracé a mi capitán como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, me desahogué en sus brazos, y hallé el consuelo que jamás esperé encontrar.

Cuando levanté la mirada, después de varios minutos en sus brazos, me encontré con que su inexpresiva y fría mirada habían cambiado. Levanté la cabeza y también acaricié su rostro. Él no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos a la vez que yo posaba mis manos en su cara. Por primera vez lo vi como un hombre indefenso, un hombre lleno de temores y de miedos, un hombre de carne y hueso como yo.

Abrió los ojos y los posó en mis labios, en el fondo sabía como me miraba, pero no lo quería reconocer, yo hice lo mismo que él y en un gesto que hasta día de hoy no sé como explicarlo, posé mis labios sobre los de él. Abrió los ojos aun más, pero no se apartó, al contrario, agarró mi cabeza e hizo que nuestro pequeño beso, se profundizara aún más…

No se como sucedió pero cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en la cama, semidesnudos, acariciándonos y besándonos, él sobre mi, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, moviéndola a placer dentro de mi cavidad. Yo aunque inexperta en estos temas, lo seguí…e imité lo que estaba haciendo.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, para los dos. Con él me sentía segura, protegida y quería hacerlo esto y de una vez y por todas. Fue por eso que cuando comenzó quitarme la ropa y dudó por un segundo, yo lo animé besando sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello, al que le daba pequeños mordiscos, acaricié su espalda, y besé con vehemencia su pecho.

Él supo entonces que estaba preparada y que deseaba esto tanto como él, no más inseguridades, no mas miedos y temores, no más fantasmas del pasado, y sobre todo, no más Eren. Cuando por fin estaba desnuda, se dedicó a admirarme como si fuera una preciada obra, yo dejé que lo hiciera, me mostraba orgullosa y segura de mi misma frente a él, y en un acto de atrevimiento total, abrí mis piernas para que el admirara toda mi intimidad. Sé que este gesto lo sorprendió a la par que le excitó, ya que en un ágil movimiento subió mis piernas a sus hombros y puso su cabeza entre ellas…No me dio tiempo a decir, ni articular una sola palabra, cuando sentí que su boca humedecía aun más mi estrecha cavidad. Pasaba su lengua por mis pliegues, acariciaba con sus dedos mi centro de terminaciones nerviosas, enviando solamente un mensaje a mi cerebro: placer.

No sabía que este placer se pudiera experimentar en esta mierda de mundo, no sabía el deleite que producía, el tener intimidad con alguien. Me sentía dichosa, feliz, excitada y muy mojada…en mi bajo vientre comenzaba a acumular algo que no sabía que era y que en cualquier momento podía explotar. Levi inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Este hecho me molestó de sobre manera, y sé que él lo sabe. Pero inmediatamente después me compensó con otro de sus besos apasionados que hicieron que probara mi propio sabor.

Noté un bulto bastante grande dentro de su ropa interior, nunca había visto ninguno, pero sabía lo que era, deduje que él también necesitaba experimentar el placer que yo había sentido, por lo que me preparé mentalmente para recibirlo. Me tumbó otra vez en la cama y abrió mis piernas aun más, me miró a modo de aprobación y yo solo asentí, dándole permiso.

Quitó por completo la tela de su cuerpo y se mostró ante mí como había nacido. No niego que, al ver el tamaño de su miembro me asusté, ya que no sabía si "eso", iba a caber dentro de mi ajustada… intimidad…. Lentamente fue entrando en mi, mis paredes comenzaron a abrazarlo y un dolor que nunca había experimentado por fin apareció. Se quedó quieto, viendo como reaccionaba, como lidiaba con aquella sensación. Asentí nuevamente a modo de tranquilizarlo, y fue entonces cuando de una sola embestida, me quitó mi pureza.

Fue doloroso al principio, no lo niego, más que nada por las proporciones de ambos, pero él sabía lo que hacía, y yo confiaba plenamente en mi capitán. Entraba y salía de mi lentamente, esperando a que yo me acostumbrara a su tamaño, esperando que el dolor se fuera. Tardé un poco en recuperarme, y cuando lo hice moví mi cadera al ritmo de la suya, indicándole que necesitaba que fuera más rápido.

Con una almohada ahogaba mis gemidos y jadeos, después del dolor, vino el placer, y sentía como en cada embestida una ola de maravillosas sensaciones me llevaban. Todo esto era gracias a él, a su experiencia, a que sabía como tratarme. Fuimos cambiando de posiciones varias veces, unas yo sobre él, otras yo tumbada boca abajo, otras los dos sentados en una silla… así hasta que los dos experimentamos el placer del orgasmo.

La primera en experimentar esa maravillosa sensación, que invadió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me contrajera en lo más profundo de mi ser, fui yo. Después fue el que salió de mi rápidamente y depositó toda su esencia en el suelo. Recuerdo que después de lo que hicimos, limpió el suelo y cambió las sábanas para que pudiéramos dormir más limpios, dijo. Yo sabía que su manía por la limpieza, jamás iba a desaparecer ni tampoco es que lo quisiera, lo acepto tal y como es.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas veces, tal vez no fue como y con quien lo había imaginado, pero para mi fue algo mágico, algo realmente perfecto….

- **FIN** -


End file.
